


Bad Moon Rising

by CarryOnMySwanSong



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A/B/O themes and dynamics, Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega Reader, Blood, Canon-Typical Violence, Claiming Bites, Destiel - Freeform, F/M, Fertility Issues, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Knotting, Licking, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Nibbling, Nudity, Polyamory, Polycystic ovarian syndrome, Scenting, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, True Mates, Two Alphas Bonding, family abandonment, fibromyalgia, mention of genitals, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-03-12 08:51:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13543887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarryOnMySwanSong/pseuds/CarryOnMySwanSong
Summary: She has several chronic illnesses and takes a lot of medicine to keep going. Her illnesses are PCOS (PolyCystic Ovarian Syndrome), Fibromyalgia and depression as a result. She may have these illnesses but it  makes her a damn good hunter. PCOS affects how she presents. Genetically, she is an Omega. But once the PCOS flairs, it makes her half present as Alpha. She meets the Winchesters and Castiel on a major hunt. The brothers question her ability, but Castiel is awe struck by her ability to keep going. This is the story of how everyone met and how they interact.[The suicide tag is there because it is mentioned as part of a case.]





	1. Bad Moon Rising - Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> This is a reader insert, but I also wanted certain things established about the reader. This is sorta a personal story. One of physical and mental illnesses, but also triumph. I haven’t gotten to that part but I wanted to write something where the reader has established illnesses.

I don’t have everything mapped out for this story so I will update this post as I go along. If anything in the series changes, like warnings or characters, and pairings, this page will be updated to reflect that!


	2. Bad Moon Rising, Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/n) remembers her trip to the ER that got her her first diagnosis and what began her journey into trying to stay alive, both health wise and hunter wise. She refuses to give up her chosen profession. It may not pay much. But she saves people. And saving people saves herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is more or less how I found out I had PCOS. Of course, I’m not a hunter, nor do I live in the A/B/O universe.. but… ya know. In the story, Reader has to take herself to the hospital. I was very lucky my roommate could take me. It was bad, y’all.

[Flashback]

_Waking up, I rush to the bathroom, stumbling in my sleep addled state. I make it to the toilet just in time for my bladder to explode and I look down, while I’m sitting on the toilet, and my panties and pajama pants are a mess. Fucking brilliant. I knew this period was going to be bad but the cramping was so bad I barely made it to the toilet because I couldn’t feel that my bladder was full. I clean up and waddle back to my bag and grab some clean clothes. I will leave the sheets for when I’m done in the shower._

_I strip and put my bloody clothes in the sink and I get in the shower. My body wracked with pain. Everything hurts, from my lower back down. I sit on the floor of the tub and let the water wash over me, letting the water pound against my sore and tired body. The trail of blood growing and growing the longer I am in there. I start to get a little light headed and realize something is very wrong. Getting out of the shower, I get dressed, making sure I have grabbed extra pads to take with me, just in case. I need to get to the hospital. I’ve never bled this badly. I grab a towel to put under my butt. I will have to drive and I know that this pad won’t be enough._

_Thank goodness I am a Beta and don’t have to deal with heats as well as periods. I don’t know how I would cope. Up until this point I have been able to deal with my periods. They’ve been bad but not like this. Not to where I couldn’t feel my bladder was full. Not to where walking was painful and difficult. Not to where my ovaries hurt so bad wearing tight pants was too painful, even if they were sweats._

_I rush out the door to my poor rust bucket. Thank goodness for vinyl seats because if they were leather or cloth, I’d be screwed._

_I make it to the ER but I am a mess. It was only a 15 minute drive but I managed to bleed through my pad, my pants, the towel._ sigh _Another thing I will have to clean when I get back to the damn motel._

_I tell them my issues, they whisk me back to triage. I have to ask them three times to give me something to sit on. They haven’t seen my backside yet and I didn’t want to sit on anything without it. Finally giving me one of those blue liners that look like puppy training pads, I sit and wait. They take my blood pressure and all the stuff that goes into triage. I explain what’s going on, my symptoms, and the nurse looks a little worried. I stand and show her my backside. They take me to my own room._

_I was there for 12 hours. Being poked and prodded and more strangers saw my nethers tonight then added up my whole life. They gave me scrub pants to change. I was given two saline bags They almost had to give me a transfusion. They also gave me a pair of those panties they give new mothers after they give birth, so that I could put clean pads on since the underwear I had worn were ruined. I forgot to bring an extra pair when I rushed out the door._

_I was in so much pain, they had to put a catheter in my bladder to get a urine sample. I kept losing control of my bladder every time I went to the bathroom. I was up and in there every 20 minutes. I just couldn’t feel it._

_They gave me meds for pain. I passed out more than once. Between the blood loss and the exhaustion, I just couldn’t keep my eyes open._

_Towards the end of my stay, I hear a gruff voice outside of my door “I am her father, you let me see her or so help me! You called me, for shit’s sake!” I know that voice. That was Bobby Singer. He was not, in fact, my father. But the closest thing I had to one. I loved that man with everything in me. He took care of me when my family abandoned me when I failed to present as Alpha or Omega when I was 16. They figured that if I didn’t present in my 6th year of puberty, I wasn’t going to. He took me in when he found me when he worked a case in my town. Stumbling onto the tiny living space I had claimed in an abandoned house. He was looking for a vampire nest. With my periods, it’s a wonder I didn’t attract the whole lot of them. He insisted I come with him for my own safety and I have been living with him ever since. He taught me everything I know. I could swing a machete in my sleep, accurately. Shooting was second nature. I organized his library and even his ingredients for summoning spells. I even helped him build the panic room in his basement. It was my idea to put a metal demon trap in the pipes leading down into the thing so that we could have a toilet and running water, without fear of demons getting in through them. It worked. Many times over._

_I finally wake up, fully, and he runs to me wrapping his arms around me. “(Y/n) I tried calling you but you didn’t answer. When you didn’t show up to our lunch meeting I got worried. I found your hotel room and honey, let me tell you, it looks like a massacre in there. What the hell happened?”_

_I look up at him, ashamed I forgot my phone and had worried him. “My uterus is trying to kill me, apparently. I’m sorry, Bobby. I had to get to the ER. I was bleeding out.”_

_He looks me over, knowing what I’ve been through with my period issues. Unaffected by my blunt remarks. “Thank goodness, kiddo. I’m glad it wasn’t worse. They told me you almost needed a transfusion. I was worried a big bad had gotten you. Your room is covered in blood. There’s trail from the bed to the bathroom.. And the bathroom. Lord almighty how did you even get here??”_

_Sighing into his embrace I give him an honest answer “I drove”_

_“Why didn’t you call me, (y/n)?”_

_“I was half awake and sweating and weak from blood loss. I was in survival mode. I don’t even remember the drive here. I just know I got here and my seats are a mess.”_

_“Alright. Well, when we are done here we are going home for a while. Figure something out. Have they come in and told you what’s wrong?”_

_“Not yet, Bobby. They drew a lot of blood and took a lot of ultrasounds and i had more pelvic exams than I will ever need in my lifetime. I hope they figure it out soon.”_

_And just like that, there is a tap on the door. I tell them it’s ok to come in. Bobby lets me go and sits next to me, holding my hand for support. The doctor walks in._

_Well, (y/n), It looks like you have something called PolyCystic Ovarian Syndrome. It causes the period issues you have. What happened today, is that your body isn’t producing enough estrogen. So your lining was trying to build back up to stop your period and instead it just kept shedding. It was shedding so fast you were losing a lot of blood. Too much, in fact. Here are some packet information. I want you to follow up with a regular doctor. Here is a list of suggested medications and what they do._

_“Now this will affect your body in a big way. If you were a Beta, you would just have the period symptoms. But since you are an Omega and have a little bit of a different hormone structure, it will affect you differently. Now-”_

_“Wait a minute doctor. I’m not an Omega. I haven’t presented or anything. I have never had a heat or even a rut for that matter. I’m beta, all the way.”_

_“Sorry, (Y/n), but your blood tests confirm you are an Omega. I can have them test again, if you like, to make sure. You having PCOS is probably what made your heat present late. Never having a normal or regular period probably put your heat cycle into dormancy, since PCOS affects fertility. Your body is wired to want pups, but your uterus just can’t make its mind up. So you never presented since your ovaries aren’t functioning properly._

_“How this will affect you, though, is that once you do present, since you have an excess of testosterone, you may also experience something similar to a rut. I don’t know how this will affect you physically, but I suspect it might cause female alpha like muscles to grow inside your vagina. Just keep an eye on your symptoms and document them and let your doctor know what’s going on so they can treat you better. If your symptoms get worse, please come back. This does affect your fertility so you will more than likely need help once you are ready for pups. Those symptoms may improve once you get on medication.”_

_I wanted to cry. Finally an answer as to why I was feeling the way I was. The aggression when my period hit. The irregular bleeding and the unpredictable cycle. The chronic ovary pain.The weight I just couldn’t seem to shed, no matter how active I am… I only hope that when or if my body presents, i can deal with the pain that comes with it. I am already in chronic pain, due to the fibro._

_Bobby squeezes my hand as I start to shake a little. The doctor leaves the paperwork for me and a nurse comes in to discharge me. Bobby helps me collect my things and takes me to his car. I look at him confused. “Baby girl, it was just a clunker. I cleaned your car out and put everything in my car and I grabbed everything from the motel. I had the thing towed. I got a yard full of cars we can fix up together. Let’s go home and get everything sorted with going to your doctor.”_

_“Thanks, Dad.” Feeling a bit emotional over the last couple of days. I rarely called him dad. I only called him that when I needed some extra support. It was sorta our thing._

_The drive home was long, due to the many stops we had to make, to make sure I wasn’t making a mess of myself. I was still having issues controlling my bladder. He took it all in stride. Helping me change when I needed it. Getting me the supplies I needed. He had been taking care of me for years now and “lady stuff” didn’t faze him at all. Being just me and him, and being his adopted daughter, he was the only one who could help me when I could barely stand to shower or eat. He never once made me feel inadequate as a person or a hunter. Despite the fact that I had to take pain medication every day and I was about 150 pounds overweight. I didn’t look like a hunter. And Bobby has gotten into many fights with asshole hunters who voiced this same opinion._

_I was stronger than most. I could take out a Wendigo all by myself. I could throw a grown man off my back, no problem. Monsters didn’t stand a fucking chance against me… but I digress._

_We finally got back to his cabin in two days time. I rested for a day and then we got started making my doctors appointments. And then starting the medications they gave me to help treat my symptoms. This is going to be a long and tough road ahead of me. I am so thankful I have Bobby to help me. I don’t think I could do this without him._

[End Flashback]

* * *

That was six months ago to the day. And this morning I woke up in a panic because my insides felt like they were tearing me apart. I yell out and fall to the floor from the bed. I crawl to the door and scream for Bobby. He comes running with his gun drawn but sees me on the floor, sweat already soaking through my clothes.

“Oh honey. I’m so sorry”. He scents the air “yep, you’ve gone into heat. Let me help you into the shower so you can cool down. I’ll go and get your pain meds and some suppressants and put them in the bathroom for you so you can take them when you get out. Judging from the smell, it’s gonna be a bad one. Sometimes the first one is, when the Omega hasn’t presented at an early age, is the worst. And since you are in late 20s I’d say this is gonna feel like a bulldozer ran you over”

Bobby gets me to the bathroom and unceremoniously helps me undress. I’m clinging to him doubled over while he tries his best to move fast to get me into the cold shower to bring my fever down. We opt to leave my undergarments on. Thankfully my shower stool was still in the tub. Bobby got it for me after the first time I fell from the pain of my cramps.

I sit on it and he turns the tap on and I adjust it so that it’s just barely warmer than freezing. He leaves to get me the meds I’ll need. I am sitting under the water until all the hot has left and the water is ice cold. I take the pain meds and the suppressants and something for the fever. As they start to work, I call Bobby in there to help me get out of the tub and to my bed.

He helps carry me to my room and leaves me to change, having laid out clothes for me. Cotton underwear, a thin cotton tank top, and my favorite bralette. All things that breathe, don’t cling, and will allow me to stay modest and cool at the same time. Bobby has changed my sheets and covered the bed in fresh linens, and put a soft thick blanket at the foot of the bed, just in case my fever breaks and I get cold. I might be in heat, but I also have fibromyalgia and with it comes issues regulating my own body temperature… so I probably will get cold at some point, if I lay still long enough. **  
**

I turn on the fan next to my bed and get dressed. I throw myself into bed, grab my laptop and turn on Netflix. Bobby has left me the bottle of pain meds and the packet of suppressants. The pack of paperwork the er doctor gave me, told me all about heats and what to expect. Like arousal and all that. But honestly, I barely even feel it. I’m in so much pain from the fibro and the PCOS that the need to bang just doesn’t register. No one gave my vagina that memo because the slick pouring out of me is starting to get out of hand. I get a fresh towel and lay it under me. This is going to be rough. And a little ridiculous.

Finally, the meds kick in all the way, and I sleep. Bobby brings me ice cold bottled water, as they run out, so that I stay hydrated.

* * *

My heat lasted 3 days. Which surprised us both. My medication is finally working so my PCOS symptoms are minimal. I stay close to the cabin, but Bobby allows me to start doing hunting jobs again, after a couple of months. Thank goodness. I was starting to get bored. I hadn’t taken a job since I left the hospital. I am pretty sure I fixed every car that has a working engine, in that damn lot. I even found the chassis and barely intact body of an old 67 Chevy Impala in the way back. It looks like it had been salvaged for parts. Bobby told me the story behind why, was long and sad and he didn’t think he could tell it. Told me it happened when I was out on a hunt a few years ago. I love old cars. I put her back together and even painted her. I love black, but I am more of a candy apple red kinda girl. I kept all the chrome trim. I even scoured the internet for authentic replacement parts. Couldn’t get rid of the squeak in the doors, but I didn’t mind. I think it added to her character. The engine finally runs and I reinforced the roof with rebar, hidden so it didn’t take away from the look of the inside. I even added sigils and demon traps inside the upholstery of the thing, all throughout the vehicle.

There were some things left behind, on the inside. Almost like someone moved everything from this car and put it inside another. The lining for the lid to the trunk was missing, which I replaced. It looked like it was slotted for a weapon’s box. Bobby helped me build a new one and I fit that in. He even helped me fill it, once everything was done. The hidden compartment for the spare was broke so I fixed it. I did a lot to that car. It was beautiful when I was done. I had the presence of mind to replace the seat fabric. It looked like the original leather, but it wasn’t. This was waterproof and stain proof. I wasn’t taking any chances. Finally done, I pull her around the front and get out.

Bobby comes out the door, with an expectant look on his face, like he thought I was going to be someone else. I shook my head. I dunno who he thought I was gonna be, but he still looked delighted that I had something better than the piece of junk we left behind when Bobby brought me home from the hospital.

“Well damn. I thought you were gonna be someone else. That engine purrs real nice. I’m so glad you could do something with her. And candy apple red? Really? You did good, kiddo. She looks amazing.” He beamed with pride at me and handed me my duffle bag and my main phone with the location to my first job programmed in. “Here, I figured you’d be leaving soon so I grabbed all this for you.” I look down into the small bag and inside are all updated forged credentials. True to tradition, the last names were all music references. I giggled and shook my head again.

We hugged and parted ways. I knew I’d be back, so this wasn’t a “goodbye forever” type of farewell.. I was so excited to get back into doing what I loved most, and Bobby knew that. Saving people. Hunting things. Its part of who I am. You could call it a family business since Bobby taught me all I know.

A tear escapes my eye, as I pull out of the driveway, and head off for the hunt. I watch Bobby get smaller in my rear view, and I feel a sense of home come over me, as I get comfortable in my car. I sigh and turn on the radio, and roll down the window. The wind whips through my hair as I drive off to my next adventure.


	3. Bad Moon Rising, Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader is on her first hunt in months. Which means LOTS of research. On her way back to the motel, she passes by a beautiful car, with equally beautiful driver and passenger. The car looks VERY familiar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to go with the Crying Woman of Indian Village, since she is a real documented haunting in Detroit, MI. 
> 
> Important links will be included in the main text.

[Optional Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/hippiegothgypsy/playlist/4o1uXeDkrtHvQqDWTmUTt5?si=RV4Wd2euR0usHKL_THy_XQ)

* * *

  **(Y/n) POV  
**

It is a Sunday afternoon, when I pull into the Veterans Park Hotel, in Michigan. I have research to do and not a lot of time. From what I understand, this was a standard spectral echo… until someone had the brilliant idea to do renovations and restorations and open a closed part of the house that hadn’t seen the light of day in like 50 years. The ghost is now killing people. No one seems to be catching on to this fact, because its workers and inspectors and they all look like workplace accidents.

I know better. Too many accidents, over this past year. If I hadn’t been sick, I’d have been here sooner.

I check into my room and immediately start looking into local law enforcement and any place I can find archives and historical documents so I can find out this ghost’s name. Its Sunday so most of those locations will be closed. So I need to do what I can, online.

I head to the the cafe down the street and set up my laptop, order a coffee, and get comfortable in the plush chair next to the fireplace that’s buring nice and warm. Its fall, so there is a bit of a bite in the air.

Some hours later, I have a lot of information. The village was first built in 1894 and the district was listed on the National Register of Historic Places in 1972. There are A LOT of houses on the particular street where our haunted house is. Thankfully the accidents were covered in the news or I’d have a really hard time figuring out which house it is, since more than one house is being renovated, and nothing online is telling me which house the ghost is linked to.

The Bingley Fales House. The original owner: Bingley R. Fales. It is the largest house in the district with a living space of 17,000 square feet. It is built in the Georgian Revival style, and was designed and built by architect: Alpheus W. Chittenden and Charles Kotting. It was completed in 1907, and the additions were completed in 1920.

In 1925, a woman was hired to help run the house. She was the head maid; an overseer to keep things running smoothly. Rumor has it she was having an affair with Fales himself. Or perhaps his son. Records aren’t clear. Her name was Mildred Andrews. She was in her mid to late 30s when she died. No one knows why she killed herself, but she died violently. The echo of the moments leading up to her death are well documented by visitors to the house. Inside the mansion, the ghostly woman walks down the stairs while crying and disappears into the butler’s pantry. Some say she didn’t die in the butler’s pantry, but died in a house fire. I don’t think that’s accurate at all. There isn’t any reports of fire damage to this home. Besides, Mildred was found with a straight razor in her hand and her wrists and throat were slashed. She didn’t go deep enough with the cuts on her wrists so she decided to speed it along. Very violent. Very messy. Very sad.

But now, that pantry was opened up, because having it closed was violating some historical zoning laws. No one realized it was closed up, until very recently, since its in a part of the house that is hardly ever used. I guess they were so used to seeing the ghost echo, that no one bothered to follow Mildred to see where she goes. The legend was just accepted. People are really super observant, apparently.

Well, I have all I’m going to get, right now, so I guess it’s time to head back to the hotel. I pack everything up, finish my drink, and head out the door. As I’m driving into the entry of the parking lot, another car is driving out. We both slow down. It was like a scene from a movie. I noticed his car. He noticed mine. I noticed the passenger as well. His car… Identical to mine, in every way, except one: his was black and mine was candy apple red.

I wave as we drive past each other. I’m not sure if he noticed or not, but he didn’t wave back. Too bad. He was gorgeous. I sigh heavily and park in front of my door.

Getting inside, I make a short list of everything I need to get done. I need to eat, take my meds, and get some sleep. Research makes me ache. Sitting still for so long is not easy, sometimes. I get started on what I need to do. I order some food from somewhere nearby, and settling in for the night. Tomorrow is going to be a very long day.

* * *

**Dean POV  
**

Sam and I were talking about doing the research we needed to get done, in order to work this case. As we pull out of the parking lot of the hotel we are staying at, we pass by a gorgeous car. Like slow motion we notice each other. Her car is exactly like mine, only red. A little loud, for my taste, but still beautiful. The driver isn’t bad looking either, especially with a smile like that.

Sam is still talking while I’m slightly distracted. The driver of the car waves at me and I swear to god I see a tattoo in the middle of her forearm that looks like the edges of an anti possession symbol peeking out of her rolled up sleeve. Can’t be… Nah…

I scrunch my face up in confusion, when she’s out of my direct line of site and I turn back to what Sam was saying. We head to the local cafe to settle down to do some research. I really hope they allow you to buy big batches of coffee, from them. We are going to need it. Been driving all damn day from a previous case and there isn’t a coffee machine in our room. This case is going to be messy. Ghost is killing people. I really hope it’s just a simple salt and burn, but I’m not holding my breath.

We get into the cafe, and as we are passing an empty chair by the fireplace, I smell the most delicious thing I have ever scented in my life. Vanilla, cinnamon, patchouli, and the musk of something distinctly belonging to the owner of the scent. My mouth begins to water and I want nothing more than to roll around in the chair. I calm my nerves and walk to a table in the back. Sam goes and and order some drinks for us both. I sigh heavily and get started on what we need to look up. It’s going to be a long evening.

* * *

 

List of links where I got my info from:

  * [Crying Woman of Indian Village](https://www.theodysseyonline.com/mysterious-michigan-myths-urban-legends)
  * [Bingley Fales House](http://www.flickriver.com/photos/decojim/466842668/)
  * [Indian Village, Detroit Wiki](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Indian_Village,_Detroit)
  * [Most popular baby names in 1894](https://www.babycenter.com/top-baby-names-1894.htm)
  * [Michigan Civil War 1894 Census](http://www.mifamilyhistory.org/civilwar/1894VetsCensus/searchname.aspx) (sorted by County and on page 20)




	4. Bad Moon Rising, Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/n) meets two new people and her life changes in almost an instant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah, reader will sometimes break the 4th wall from time to time. also, (y/n)'s direct thoughts about a situation are in quoted italics.

**(Y/n) POV**

_“Oh for heaven’s sake_ …” I groan as I am forced from my slumber, by my phone ringing. I pick up my cell and see that its Bobby calling me. _“Fine”._ I forgot to call him yesterday, to let him know I made it into town. But the man still doesn’t have to call me at 6-fucking-am… it should be illegal to wake a person at this hour.

“Bobby, I know I didn’t call yesterday, but 6am, really?” I squint while I gruffly answer the phone.

He laughs, “You sound like my nephew. There is no waking that boy up before 11 unless you want him extra grumpy. His brother wakes up at the crack of dawn to jog. Anyways, I need you to check your trunk. I think I left a book in there for you, but I need some info out of it.”

I sigh. He never ever told me his nephews’ names and I learned early on to never ask. We never met, despite me being his daughter for the last several years. I knew they were hunters but they never were around when I was home. I always thought it odd.

“Alright Bobby, let me get some damn pants on. It’s too cold to go out in sleep shorts. What is it you are looking for?” I sigh again, as I try and balance the tiny slippery phone against my shoulder so I can get my leg into my comfy sweats. They are soft, black, and fit my ass so well, they are about the only thing I own that doesn’t make me look like a 3-ton truck.

“Garth is hunting an unknown up near me and needs a spell or something to reveal it. I think I got the perfect one but it's in the book that I left you. The one with ornate metal work on the front. I think it is also got pages about protection runes in enochian or something.” he sounds frustrated.

“I know the one. Hang on, I’m out the door now.” I open the trunk and rummage around in the way back. I spot the pale leather binding. “I got it. Let me sit down real quick and I’ll try and find what you want.” I sit in the front seat. Thank goodness the sun is hitting me full force because I’m wearing nothing but a tanktop and I forgot my damn jacket. I flip through the pages. As I go to ask him if he remembers the name of the spell a car pulls up right next to mine…. My heart nearly stops. It's the car from yesterday!

I try to compose myself. “Hang on Bobby, a car just pulled up. Let me wait til they turn their engine off.” he sighs again. Clearly he is on a time crunch.

Finally they turn their car off. A very beautiful man with nearly shoulder length hair climbs out. His hair is the color of chestnuts and the light hits his eyes just right and a kaleidoscope of greens, golds, blues, and browns sparkle. Good Lord he’s tall. And gorgeous. He doesn’t smell half bad either. Alpha’s usually smell terrible to me. Not always. But his scent is light and pleasant.

He’s pulling stuff out of the passenger side from his side of the car, not even paying attention to me. I go back to what I was doing.

“Ok, Bobby. Do you remember what page this spell was on? There’s a lot of info in this book.” I ask. I notice that movement from the other side of the black car from yesterday has stopped and he seems to be waiting for something. I ignore him, trying to get this info for Bobby.

“I think it’s towards to middle. If I remember correctly, its in the section for revealing what’s hidden.” he answers.

“Ok, Bobby. Yup, here it is. ‘To reveal a hidden object or monster, you can use the following spell. If you want to reveal something living you will need the following items’” I tell him.

“Yup, that’s exactly right. What are the ingredients?” his patience seems to be back so that’s good. I love the man but good Lord he is grumpy when he’s doing research.

The man on the other side of the car hasn’t moved and seems to be listening to my words. It's making me nervous. I try not to talk too loudly, and in my nervousness, I run my fingers through my hair. I hear a sharp intake of breath and jerk my hand down. I guess some folks don’t respond well to tattoos… I sigh.

I list off the items Bobby needs. He thanks me. We say our goodbyes. “I love you, baby-girl. Take care of yourself. This ghost isn’t exactly nice and I really don’t want to visit the morgue there in MI.”

“Why Bobby Singer are you getting soft on me?” I exclaim in a playful way. We both laugh. “I love you, too, Dad. Tell Garth I said hello and give him my number in case he needs more info from the book.” He agrees to and we hang up.

I look up and the man across from me is looking at me like I am a puzzle to figure out. “Uh… is there something on my face?” I ask him. He’s making me really uncomfortable and the smells coming from him are kinda odd. Mostly confusion. Why on earth…

“Uh…” He blushes a deep red and looks down at himself, embarrassed for staring. “I’m sorry. I just… you have that tattoo and the name you said. Bobby Singer. I wasn’t trying to listen, honest. But I have really good hearing and… gosh I’m so sorry.” He seems nervous and stutters. This does not look like, or smell like, a man who is use to being or doing either.

I raise an eyebrow at him in question. “You know Bobby?”

“Yeah. he practically raised me and my brother, when we were very young. He’s like our uncle”.

“Holy shit, no way! He adopted me when I was 16, and I been living with him since. I’ve been a hunter since then too. I’m (Y/n). I get up to shake his hand over the top of the car between us. His long ass arm is long enough to make up the distance I can’t reach.

“I’m Sam.” he pauses before adding “Winchester” He waits like he’s expecting a certain reaction.

“What like the gun? That’s sorta on the nose” and chuckle at my joke. He joins me in laughter. It is a husky sound that would make anyone’s knees weak. If he knows Bobby, I know he’s a hunter. The car between us must be the sister to mine.

I go to say something when we are interrupted by the motel door next to mine opening. The driver I saw yesterday, sticks his head out the door. He’s obviously shirtless. “Sammy, where the hell is my coffee? What’s taking you so long? I heard the car drive up like 20 minutes…” he stops talking and sniffs the air deeply, registering that I’m there... _“Oh here we go.”_

“Holy shit, it's you! You are the woman I passed by yesterday driving out of the parking lot” he comes out of the room barefoot and wearing a pair of blue flannel sleep pants. “Nice car! She’s beautiful. None can hold a candle to my Baby, but she’s close.” I can hear the capital in the b, when he says “baby”. _“Oh Lord.”_

I chuckle. “Yeah. Uh. Yeah. I was just about to tell Sam here that I restored my car from your original chassis. I didn’t know it at the time though. I found it in the back of Bobby’s junkyard, slowly turning into a flower box. I towed her out, fixed her up, ordered replacement parts, and even built her a new trunk and did some mods to the body so it wouldn’t crumple. The roof is reinforced and there’s some… uh… symbols on the underside of a lot of the fabric and…..” I trail off as I notice both their faces.

“What? Is there something on my face again?” I ask.

“You know Bobby? And you restored a car from practically nothing? How have we not met yet?” Sam’s brother asks me. I still don’t know his name yet.

“Well. Bobby never gave me your names and I’m a hunter so I’m not always around. Like I couldn’t come help with the whole Lucifer thing because I was helping some stranded hunters all the way across the country.” I feel like I’ve revealed trade secrets and I wait for his response.

I nervously run my fingers through my hair again. Of course the wind takes that moment to blow towards them from behind me. Both revealing my scent and my tattoo all at once… I groan.

Both sniff the air like it's their saving grace. Sam smiles and Dean’s eyes light up. “Oh my god you are the smell from the cafe!” He rushes over towards me and I fall back into the car on my ass, hitting the steering wheel. Welp. That’s gonna leave a nice looking bruise. I can just see it now, at my death. ‘Well she was taken out by a ghost, but from piecing together her final hours, we learned that the bruise on her butt is from her steering wheel.’ I should die of mortification right here and right now.

My sudden movement backwards causes Sam to move around the car to stop his brother in case something happens. But his brother stops short in front of me, drops to his knees, wraps his arms around my belly and buries his face in my neck, next to my scent gland. His nose hits it just right, releasing my scent, and causing me to make a small squeaking noise in surprise.

He pulls back at my stiffness and tilts his head back, baring his scent gland to me. “Please” he whines. I hesitate and he whines again. I give in and run my nose along his neck, starting at his throat and down his shoulder, inhaling heavily as I move slowly down. Dear Lord Jesus he smells delicious. Like leather, whiskey, and something musky and fruity. He is the most delicious smelling alpha I have ever scented in my life. I growl low in my throat, and before I can stop myself, I lick his scent gland. His body tenses but his grip on my tightens and he whines again. A flavor matching his scent, bursts across my tongue and I can’t help but lick him again, and suck a little. Good god what has come over me. He whines yet again, and licks my scent gland. I shiver and growl deep in my throat again. His body melts into mine and he grunts in response. Apparently we are now cavemen getting drunk off each other’s scents and flavors.

He’s an alpha but he’s submitting to me like I’m the alpha. Must be the damn PCOS. I don’t care. “Honey, what’s your name? I think I need to know the name of my true mate, before we move forward.”

“Dean.” his breath fans across my skin and I shiver. Never in my all my life did I ever think I’d ever find someone who’d want to touch me the same way this man is holding me. Even if we were literally made for each other, as our scents seem to tell us we are… that doesn’t change someone’s preference. He could just as easily be disgusted by me and not want to touch me. But here he is. Arms holding my plus size frame like I’m the most beautiful thing he’s ever laid eyes on.

I look up at Sam and smile at him. He looks at me questioningly and I just nod. He turns around and gathers up the food, separating them into two different bags. I hand him my key card and he puts a bag on the table next to the inside of my door. He leaves briefly, to his room, and comes back out with a duffel bag. He tosses that in my room and closes the door. He hands me back my card and goes to his and Dean’s room and closes the door.

“Dean. I think you just got kicked out of your room and into mine. Let's go sit down and eat some food and talk. We should probably get to know each other before either of us goes into heat or rut. I wanna do this right.” I run my hand down his back to gently get his attention while I speak.

“Hmm? Yeah I guess we should do that.” he groans as his gets up off the pavement of the parking lot and gives me space to stand. He doesn’t move too far away, but lets me gather my things and we head back to my room. My room which only has one bed. I sigh heavily. This is going to be a long ass week and I don’t know if I’m ready for this.

Dean must have sensed my apprehension and puts a reassuring hand on my back as we walk through the door. “I won’t ever do anything you don’t want. I may be an alpha, but I am not a monster when I’m in rut. If you don’t want to touch me ever again, I won’t push it. Not ever.”

Now it's my turn to reassure him. I cup his cheeks and smile. “I know, Dean. I got that from you, when you submitted to me. Which surprised me. You sure you are alpha?” I raise an eyebrow at him.

He smiles. “Yeah. I’m just… oh gosh this is hard. I.. I have an alpha mate. We had a deep bond before we got together. I am not a dom or sub in bed, but… He… I can’t describe it. I feel like I belong to both of you. You feel different too. Are you an alpha too?”

“Well, you see. I have a medical condition that makes me present as sorta half alpha half omega. But genetically I am 100% omega. I can explain it all in detail if you want. But let's save that for later. Let's sit down. I need to order myself some food of my own and we can talk more while we eat.” I motion him towards the chair at the table and he sits. I pull out a menu and order something. While we wait, he sips his coffee.

“So I take it you are here for that ghost killing folks in that rich historical neighborhood?” he cocks his head to the side, as he asks.

I nod “Yeah. It started out as just an echo, but now she’s actively killing folks. Bobby found it for me.”

We start exchanging notes on the ghost while waiting for my food to arrive. I assume Dean is waiting for me to get my food before he eats. I take his food and warm it up for him, in the microwave. Just in time, too, because just as I set his food back on the table, there’s knock on the door with an announcement of the place I ordered from.

I get my food, pay the man, and sit down. Dean and I fall into a comfortable silence while we eat. Without thinking, I drape my legs across his lap. We are sitting side by side so it isn’t awkward at all. He hums with approval at the contact. He puts a hand on my knee and we sit like this the entire rest of the time we are eating. I figured we’d talk while we ate but this feels more normal. Just sitting here, enjoying the food and the scents of each other. I can smell him on me and I can smell myself on him and it feels like everything is as it should be. I look over at the beautiful man sitting beside me and smile. I think to myself _“I can’t wait to get to know this man. I can only hope he’ll want to stick around for the long haul.”_

I must have been putting out a new scent because dean looks at me, smiles, and says “I’m not going anywhere, sweetheart. Now that I’ve found you, I’m never letting go.”

Good Lord that sounds so final. But no. There’s so much left to do and I have more story to tell you. Don’t worry, you will hear all of it. Besides, you haven’t met everyone yet and I can’t wait for it to get to the good parts.

I grin really big at him, and sigh in bliss, as we settle back into finishing our meal and silently enjoying each other’s company, for the time being.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is the life's blood that keeps me going!


	5. Bad Moon Rising, Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/n) and Dean get to know each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jesus this chapter took forever to write lol I hope you all enjoy it!

Once our meal is done, I go to stand to clean up our garbage. Dean looks at me, curiosity crossing his face, and the same scent seems to swirl around him for a moment as he tilts his head and watches.

“Not for nothin', but why are you taking care of me like this? I am quite capable of helping.” the look crossing his face deepens.

I stop dead in my tracks, halfway to the trash can. I turn and look at him. Now I’m the confused one. “What do you mean?”

He visibly swallows, nervous and trying to be gentle with his words, “Well. First my food with the microwave and now you are cleaning up after us. I didn’t even have time to push my chair back before you hopped up and started doing stuff. I hope you don’t think you have to do this stuff for me?”

I take a deep breath and walk the rest of the way to the trash can, filling it with our garbage. The scent of _concern_ grows heavy in the room. I hear Dean scoot his chair out from under the table and I know he’s going to stand and walk over to me. I turn around to face him again and put my hand up, letting him know not to walk to me, that I needed to space. He sits back down and whines under his breath, clearly aware that I’m distressed a little.

I take another deep breath. “Sorry. It's just second nature. One I never broke, from when I was younger. Bobby even tried to break me of it but never did. I’m not as bad as I use to be.” I pause as confusion and sadness deepen the lines on his face further.  

“When I was born, my parents had high hopes for me. We had not a single Beta in our blood line. The men were Alphas, the women were Omegas and it was a point of pride in our family. They held high positions in the community. Lots of money. The day of my first period was suppose to be cause for celebration. It sounds archaic, when I say it like that, but a girl’s first bleed was the start of what she’d present as. And my family was convinced I’d be Omega like my mother and all the women before me, and my sisters.” I pause and move to sit on the bed, patting the space next to me, inviting Dean to sit next to me. The next part of my story was going to hurt.

Sensing my pain, he wraps an arm around my shoulders and squeezes until I’m leaning against his side, my face inches from his scent gland and enveloped in his comforting scent and warmth. I place my hand on his leg, toying with a wrinkle on his pants.

“I was 9 years old when puberty hit. The earliest in our family. The summer I was turning 11, is when my period hit. It lasted a week. By the week’s end, I still hadn’t presented. My cycle was never regular, and my scent was… unpredictable. There were times we thought I might even be Alpha. Even that would be better than what it seemed I was going to be. As each year passed, my cycle became less and less stable. And I failed, year after year to present. I tried to become less and less of a burden on my family. Taking up the mantle of maid. Cooking and cleaning, trying to keep a useful place in my family.

By the time my 16th year came around, my family had had enough. I was a Beta. I was the shame of our bloodline. All my sisters had presented the year of their first bleed and I was turning 16 and still smelled like the odd one out. 16 is when you are introduced to the community. Boys’s families could start talking to my father about my hand, if they wanted me. But I wasn’t worthy of such things, according to the rules of my family and the families that lived around us.

As soon as spring hit, that year, my mother grabs my hand and puts me in the car. In the back seat was a bag of clothes and another with food and supplies for my period. Both were small and easy to carry. I knew what was coming. It was rare, but when a member of the family didn’t present the way they hoped, that undesirable was dropped off at a Heat or Rut Run. You know those places. Empty or abandoned buildings where homeless Omegas and Alphas could go and have their way with whoever lived inside. Well, Betas often lived there too. I could have fought it. I could have protested. But I knew it was pointless.

My mother, showing me some mercy, left me at a totally empty house. She left me some money. She didn’t say a word when she left. There wasn’t even sorrow in her eyes. Only shame and embarrassment. And like a burden had been lifted off her shoulders.” I take a shuddering breath.

Dean reaches over and wipes the tears from my face, kissing my temple. “You don’t have to continue. I know this is hard for you.” he whispers to me.

I turn my head and rub my nose against his scent gland, releasing his musk and the scents of _love_ and _comfort_ into the air. We both whine as it swirls around us both. “No its ok, Dean. My story is almost over. Thank you though. Being here with you, makes it easier to tell it.”

He rests his head on top of mine, letting me compose myself so I can finish the rest.

“Thankfully, my mother didn’t move me out of the community. The house she drove me to was abandoned but apparently owned by the community. So I didn’t technically have to hide. I didn’t have any electricity. I wasn’t allowed to, since I couldn’t pay any bills anyways. I had running water though. With the money my mother left with me, I was able to buy a very tiny wood burning stove and ran the pipe for it out of a back window. Every once in a while there’s be a box of supplies on my porch and I was able to make myself a home. I wasn’t, however, able to get a job. No one wanted a shunned Beta working for them. So I did what I could. Going out of town to beg for change, digging through dumpsters and selling anything valuable.” I readjust my body in his hold, leaning into him further. He rubs his face against the side of my head in a comforting manner, waiting for me to continue.

“That summer, Bobby found me. When he picked my lock, I hadn’t spoken a single word to anyone in months. Not even when I begged. I couldn’t bring myself to speak. I was too heartbroken. I guess it worked for me, because people took pity on me. You can imagine the look on both our faces when he barged into my livingroom, me sitting on my couch, reading by the light of a candle. It was daylight, but the windows were covered. I was allowed to live here but I wasn’t supposed to make it obvious that I was here. Another rule for the shunned. Take up space but act as if you don’t. I let him stay with me. Offered him food. He was kind to me.

That night, my period started, and a group of men broke down my door. They had a mouth full of sharp teeth and rage in their eyes. Bobby killed almost all of them. I somehow managed to kill the last one. It was all a blur and happened so fast. But I ended up with a machete and while, what I later learned was a vampire, was trying to bite me, I was able to slip the blade between us. Basically, I held the blade while it sorta killed itself. Or at least started the process. I was able to gain a last little bit of strength and thrust the blade forward and his head was gone. I fainted. When I came to, I was in the back of Bobby’s car, head resting against my bag of clothes. The floorboard stacked with a couple of boxes of the various things I’d gathered for myself while living there.

I’ve been living with him ever since. It wasn’t until recently, that I finally presented. But that’s another story, for another time, since it ties into explaining my illnesses to you and I really don’t wanna talk about it right now.”

I turn slightly and wrap my arm around his chest and get as close to him as I can. We sit like this, for a while. I don’t know if its because he doesn’t know what to say or if its because he’s trying to give me comfort with his scent. But I am thankful.

I feel him kiss the top of my head, and I look up at his face. Cupping his cheek, I lean in to kiss the side of his face closest to mine. Instead, he turns his head and our lips meet. I tense up a little at the shock of it. After my body catches up, I tilt my head and his mouth slots perfectly against mine. We both moan at the contact and things start to get heated. I feel his tongue against the seam of my lips, but before I can open my mouth to let him enter, his phone goes off. He breaks the kiss with a groan and pulls away.

I giggle and pull out of his arm so he can get up and answer his phone. It’s Sam The phone call is short.

“Sam said that since we are here hunting the same thing that he’s going to go ahead and start doing what he’s gotta do. Interviewing and connecting with local law enforcement. He gave us orders to stay put and get to know each other, for today. He figured that since I met my Omega and you met your Alpha, one of us will go into heat or rut early and its safer if we stay put, just in case that happens.” he looks up at me, a bashful expression on his face.

I nod in agreement. “Your scent and mine have gotten stronger in the last few hours I imagine we will be hitting them both later tonight.” I grin at him with a saucy expression.

“Maybe we should truly scent each other and just enjoy each other’s company. Watch a movie, order food when the time comes to eat again. If we both go into heat and rut, we will need the energy.” I look at him and waggle my eyebrow. Dean blushes.

Without a word, he walks over to me, with purpose, strips out of his sleeping pants so that he's down to his boxers. He crawls into the bed with me again and hovers over me. Now it's my turn to blush. He was shirtless this whole time but now his glorious thighs were on display. Stopping between my knees, he stretches his hands out to the band on my pants and looks up to my eyes, asking permission to slide them off my body. I nod once and lift my hips. He pulls them down, exposing my very short sleep shorts. He tosses my pants across the room and goes to remove my shorts, probably to get me down to my underwear but I wasn’t wearing any and I had to stop him.

I giggle and blush deeper. “Uh. Normally I have panties on, but I’m not wearing any so I’d like to leave these shorts on.”

He ducks his head at my words and pink tips his ears. We are certainly a pair. Blushing like a bunch of children.

He crawls up my body, leaning against me but not with his full weight. He runs his nose along my neck and licks like he’s testing the flavor. My smell swirls around us and he whines and then growls low in his throat. The sound makes me swoon.

I tilt my head more, offering him more room to keep going. He runs his nose down the front of my chest and stops between my breasts at another set of scent glands. They are close enough together that his nose can touch them both. They look like a pair of freckles sitting side by side. He runs the flat of his tongue against them. This causes us both to moan. Not only at the sensation but he enjoys the flavor as well.

He moves on to the ones in the crook of my arms, and my wrists. He doesn’t move down to my legs, but instead lays on the bed next to me, whining and growling, urging me to scent him like he did me.

He tilts his head and I lean over and run my nose along his neck. Sniffing and tasting, even nibbling. The scent glands on his chest are further apart than mine so I have to touch one then the other. Before I get a chance to, he pulls me into his legs, so I’m not touching his lap. I run my nose along his chest, finding his glands and taste each one. The room starts to fill with his scent, heavy like a cloud. It swirls with mine in the most perfect of ways. I move to the ones on each arm. Once done, I lean against his chest and just lay against him. The heat of his lap burning between us.

With his chest and my chest rubbing together, our scents grow even heavier in the room, permeating everything. He bucks his hips a little, skin turning pink under my face, blushing because the heat is growing between us.

“You don’t have to blush. That’s normal, you know.” my fingers ghost over the seam on the front of his boxer briefs. He sucks in air, sharply, in surprise. This, of course, makes me giggle. He smirks at me.

“I thought we were going to wait until the start of your heat or my rut to do anything so we could spend the day getting to know each other?” he ask, cocking one of his eyebrows higher than the other.

“I know but we still haven’t fully scented each other and we both have two very prominent scent glands that want to meet. Perhaps if we are careful we can scent each other properly?” I tilt my head with a playful smile on my face.

He leans in and kisses me. “Ok, sweetheart. You take the lead. If you want to stop, we will stop. I am… uh… up for whatever, either way. So I will let you lead.” he says this while he toys with the hem of my tank top.

I lean up to him and kiss him again, raising my arms above my head. He takes this as his queue to lift my shirt. We only break our kiss so he can pull the shirt over my head. My first instinct is to fold my arms over my belly, but he stops me, grabbing both wrists and pulling them down to my sides. Leaning forward he licks the scent glands between my breasts again.

“None of that, sweetheart. You have no reason to hide from me. I will never give you a reason to hide from me.” He smiles at me, with a sparkle in his eyes.

I climb off his lap. He whines in protest but I slide my shorts down my legs and lean forward to pull his down too. He lifts his hips and I gasp at the sight of him. Good lord he was big. Not in a scary way… but I didn’t have all that much experience with men. Only Betas; Alphas are whole other breed of man so I’d never been with someone of this size.

I move to the foot of the bed and grab his ankles and jerk him down so he’s laying flat on the bed. This causes him to growl again, a deep rumbling sound that vibrates his chest and makes my legs clench. I then lean down with my ass in the air and rub my nose against each scent gland on his ankles. Sniffing, licking, and sucking my way up his legs, landing on the glands behind his knees. He keens under my ministrations, this being a very sensitive spot. My body urges me to keep going and I nose at one of the scent glands at the crest of his mound, above his hardening member. While I rub my face along his body, I’d started rubbing my ankles and wrists on him too. Rubbing his scent onto me, and rubbing mine on to him.

Unable to hold back anymore, he sits up and rolls over and we start twining our bodies together, rubbing, sniffing, licking, and biting each other in all of our scent glands. My favorite for his tongue to touch are the ones on the front of my belly, where my hips are, and also my lower back. I’ve always been self conscious about those parts of my body and he all but worships them.

We roll around on that bed, saturating the sheets with the scent of both of us, mixing perfectly. The room is so full of us, you can’t go to any part of the room without smelling the mingling of the two of us. Scenting can take hours and boy do we take advantage of this. Touching, licking, sucking… There isn’t any sex involved in this. No lust. Just connecting. We take all the time we can and once both of us feels that every outer cell of our bodies is coated, we fall asleep in each other’s arms.

* * *

I am the first to wake, stomach protesting. The sun is low in the sky and the clock tells me it is after 5pm. Feeling me stir, Dean also wakes.

“I call dibs on the bathroom!” I yell as I run to answer the call of nature. I hear him laugh as I rush. The door didn’t even close all the way. He’s standing by the door leaning against the wall, when I come out after washing my hands. I blush bright red. He shrugs and takes his turn, not even pretending to shut the door.

While he washes his hands, I sort through the various delivery menus that were left on the counter, trying to figure out what I wanted. I set aside one for a pizza place and hand the others to Dean to look through, as he comes out of the bathroom. He nods in appreciation and picks one for a place that serves diner food.

We both order our different meals and before they arrive, we both get dressed. When the food gets here a short while later, we pile onto the bed, turn on the tv and find something to watch. My pizza is topped with all sorts of meat and extra cheese. He ordered a burger on texas toast with lots of bacon and cheese, along with hash browns smothered with cheese and diced ham. We both share bites of our food with each other, laughing and joking about what we are watching. It feels like we’ve known each other for all of our lives. A warm feeling starts in my heart and spreads out over my body. The room starts to fill with scents of _comfort_. The longer I spend with Dean the more and more I feel like he is my home.

Too bad the feelings wouldn’t last very long. A few hours had passed, dinner was eaten, and movies were watched. We were at the end of our third movie when I start to notice the room is heating up. Sweat starts to cover my body and a dull ache starts low in my belly. A whine starts low in my chest and bubbles up to my throat and my vision goes blurry and starts to fade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is the life's blood that keeps me going.


	6. Bad Moon Rising, Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/n)’s heat hits her hard and Dean has to call Castiel to help. The meeting between Dean’s Alpha and his Omega goes better than he ever imagined it would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took FOREVER to get right. I hope you like it!

**Dean's POV**

I hear a whine coming from (Y/n)’s throat and I look over and she’s falling over in the opposite direction as she had been laying on me. Shit shit shit shit her skin is on fire. She's passing out from her heat. This shit must have hit her hard and fast, because I’m here.

God Damn it.

“CAS GET DOWN HERE NOW PLEASE, ITS AN EMERGENCY” I shout in a panic. 

While I wait for Cas, I strip her out of the clothes she’d been wearing and carefully carry her to the bathroom. I put her in the tub and turn the tap on, making sure it isn’t freezing and turn the overhead on and lean her head back to make sure she isn’t getting hit in the face. 

I hear a rustle of wings and get a wave of new scent. It smells like rain, freshly cut grass, summer...and home. I inhale deeply and my nerves calm almost instantly. 

“Cas, my Omega. Her heat is killing her and she passed out before we could do anything about it. Can you help her?” a shadow crosses his face and I feel  _ concern _ come off him in droves. He drops a kiss to my shoulder as he passes by me in the bathroom, and walks over to (Y/n)’s naked form in the tub. He caresses her cheek and then presses two fingers to her forehead. A dull light glows through the edges of her eyelids and subsides. I hope it helps. I know he can’t stop a heat that way, but maybe he can bring a fever down and help with pain. 

“Dean she should be waking up any moment now. I can go, if you want. I do not think she would be happy to see me here while so---” he didn’t get to finish before a quiet groan comes from her direction. 

“Dean, what happened? What’s going on?” she looks up at me and then over to Cas and back again. She scents the air and catches both of us. A smile spreads across her face. “You must be his Alpha. Can you help me up and get me to bed so I can lay down?” She doesn’t even ask for a towel. Cas holds his hand out to her and she takes it, he wraps an arm around her waist and helps her walk out of the bathroom.

I am just standing there with my mouth wide open as my naked Omega and my fully clothed Alpha walk arm in arm to the bed in the hotel room. I watch as he pulls the blankets back, helps her crawl in, and cover her with just the sheet. I watch as he sits on the edge next to her, conjure some ice water and hands it to her. I watch as adoration crosses his eyes as he pushes a strand of hair out of her face and cup her cheek. And then I am completely in shock as I watch my Alpha lean down and leave a very chaste kiss on her lips. He then takes the water from her, set it on the side table, turn the lamp off, and walk over to me.

“Uh, did I miss something here? I thought you’d be pissed? You and I have claimed each other, after all.” I look at him, trying to keep the scent of  _ shame _ out of the air and failing miserably.

“Dean. We knew this day would come. I am not threatened be her in your life. I am your Alpha. I will always be your Alpha. Just as you will always be mine, even if you are also her’s. Our bonds are completely different. As long as she doesn’t claim you on the same spot as mine, we should be fine. Besides. I admire her. She's been through a lot.” he wraps his arms around me and I am enveloped in his scent, calming me, once more. I will never admit this to anyone, but I didn’t like the smell of rain until I met Cas. 

(Y/n) has fallen asleep for the moment, gathering some strength for when we can deal with her heat. I take this moment to rub my face along the claiming mark on Cas’s neck, dispersing his scent around me, some more. A low growl rumbles from his chest and a low whine comes from mine. I hate that he makes me do that. But I also love it. Sometimes it is the reverse and I am the one growling. But today, in my panic, I need him to take control of the situation. 

It took me a long time to be comfortable like this. In another man’s arms. I wasn’t against the idea, but I wasn’t use to it. I didn’t exactly get a lot of male affection through out my life, except the rare occasion when Sam would hug me when we were grown. And I really wasn’t use to what happens next.

Cas cups my face, much in the same way he did (Y/n)’s earlier but this was far from chaste. He slots his lips against mine and I feel the heat of his breath on my mouth, followed by the wetness of the tip of his tongue. I growl as I open my mouth for him. He slides his tongue against mine in a gentle caress, as if tasting me for the first time. This causes my growl to change back into a whine and I almost melt into him. 

Finally releasing my mouth, “I missed you, Dean. I’m sorry I was away for so long. I hate that they need me so much. You’d think they’d know how to handle themselves by now.” He looks up, with an annoyed expression on his face. He was talking about Heaven and the other Angels.

I nod and hug him tighter before letting go so we can sit at the foot of the bed, on the unoccupied side. 

We spent the next hour catching up what was going on with each other, peppering in more kissing and hugs. I love this Angel with every part of me. I have no idea how i’m going to be able to love (Y/n) too, but I will make it work. I swear I will. I can already tell that I’m in deep with her.

Cas, sensing my shift in emotions, smiles at me. I know he can read my mind. “Dean, we will work it out. Judging by her reaction to me, I don’t smell bad to her so we may be looking at a situation where I can claim her, also, if she wants. She isn’t my True Mate, since she can’t see my wings. But I don’t need one of those. I have you. And I have her, maybe. And really, that is enough for me. I just want you happy. You know that. We are a pack. A family. We belong together, however that ends up working out.”

I sigh and lean my head on his shoulder. He’s right. I don’t know why i was so worried. 

I hear (Y/n) stir in her sleep and her hand shoots out to the empty side of the bed, reaching for me. Cas nods at me, kisses me one last time, and disappears in a flutter of wings. I will never get tired of hearing that sound. I smile as I crawl up the bed. I shed my clothes and lay next to her. She immediately curls up against me, whimpering in her sleep. I stroke her hair and adjust her body so that her face is buried next to one of my scent glands. This causes her to groan and I feel her feet start to rub against my legs, her scent filling the air, making it heavy.

I growl low in my throat as her scent starts to change as her body reacts to mine. “Wake up, sweetheart. Your smell is intoxicating and I need you to be awake for this.”

She makes a small noise of protest but her eyes soon flutter open. She looks around the room with a questioning expression on her face. “Where?”

“He left so that we could do this in private. He didn’t want your first time with me to be on display, even if you were ok with it.” I look her deep in her beautiful eyes.

She nods at me, moving closer. I feel her soft belly press against my hard length, trapping it between the two of us. She gasps, seemingly surprised by the growing heat between us.

She then blushes, but doesn’t hesitates. She wraps her fingers around the middle of my shaft, and slides her hand down and then up again, causing a bead of precum to rise to the top of the slit. She swipes her thumb over the tip and I hiss. Then I groan as she sucks the fluid from her thumb, whining with need.

“Omega, tell me what you need. I need to hear it.” I tell her.

A deep rumble bubbles up from her chest and her pupils seem to explode with lust. “Alpha. I need your knot. I need you to claim me. I need you to fill me up w….” she cuts herself off. I know she was going to say “with pups” because that’s what we are programmed to want. But something like pain crosses her face before the words come out of her mouth and her eyes fill with tears as to rolls over and hides herself from me.

She starts to cry as I lay there and blink in confusion. “Uh, sweetheart, what’s going on? Are you ok? Do we need to stop? Do you want me to get my clothes back on? I can. Whatever you need.” This causes her to sob louder. Oh boy.

I crawl out of bed and walk to the other side of the bed since she won’t face me. I kneel in front of her and put my finger under her chin and gently pull up, trying to get her to look at me “Omega. Tell me what’s wrong. I can’t help you if you don’t talk to me.”

“I… I am broken. I am a failure as an Omega. You don’t want me. I’ll do nothing but bring you pain and heartache. I probably can’t ever give you pups. I’m…” and she breaks down again. 

“Shhh shhh shhh its ok, Omega. I’ve got you. I’m not going anywhere. We will figure it out. Why don’t you tell me what’s going on, ok? Do you want me to call Cas back down?” I watch her for her response. She slightly nods and rolls back over onto her back and then sits up. 

I walk over to my side of the bed and crawl in, and silently pray to Cas to let him know what’s going on. Within minutes he has returned and is sitting at the foot of the bed, between our feet. He looks at me with sympathy in his eyes. I suspect he already knows what’s going on, but out of respect for (Y/n), he lets her tell me. Which I appreciate. He nods at me with a small smile ghosting his lips.

She draws in a ragged breath, trying to compose herself. I squeeze her hand in encouragement.

* * *

 

**(Y/n)'s POV**

I was hoping to not have to talk about this yet, but my own words triggered an emotional response and I couldn’t help but break down.

Dean was very understanding and even offered to get dressed again, since he didn’t understand what had caused my pain. It made me fall for him even harder and made the pain in my heart even worse. He was too good for me.

I take a deep breath and looked over the two men in my bed. I know that Castiel knows what’s going on. Angels can read minds like demons can. I am thankful he is letting me tell what’s going on with me.

“I told Dean, earlier today, about how I presented late. But I didn’t go into why. I have a health condition called PolyCystic Ovarian Syndrome. It affects my fertility, my period, and my heat. It also makes me present as a mix between an Alpha and an Omega. I have traits from both. The day I was diagnosed, I almost died. My period was so bad and blood was everywhere. I drove myself to the ER. I was there for 12 hours. Afterwords, Bobby took care of me. I take several medications to help with symptoms. To help keep my blood sugar level and to filter out the extra testosterone out of my blood.

I also have another illness called fibromyalgia. It can affect fertility, but mostly it's a pain disorder. My body feels pain when it isn’t suppose to. I take a lot of medication. I probably smell totally different than I did about two years ago. Without the medications, I couldn’t be a hunter. But I take them and I am careful not to miss doses. 

The doctor told me that I’d have issues getting pregnant. And even staying pregnant. That I might need fertility treatments. Not something I can afford on a hunter’s wages.”

The scent of  _ shame  _ and  _ defeat  _ and  _ brokenness  _ swirl around the room. We haven’t claimed each other, so this is his change to turn away from me, if he wants. I start to cry again, at the very thought of him walking out the door now.

“(Y/n). Look at me, Omega. You are  _ my _ Omega. That means for better or worse. Always. I found you and I am not letting you go, just because you may or may not be able to give me pups. Besides. You never took two things into consideration. One, is my potency. It may sound like a joke but it isn’t. Winchester seed is known to make pups on the first try. And Two, Castiel may be able to help. He might not be able to cure you, depending on how the illness works. But… He’s already told me that we three are a pack now and he will claim you if you want. You can be both of our’s. And he will be your Alpha, just like me. And he is an Angel. There’s no telling how that will affect your ability to have pups. And most importantly. If you never give me biological pups, I am ok with that. I am sure there are plenty of babies that need homes. We have a protected Bunker. It is the most secure place to raise a baby. We can adopt a whole lot of pups if we wanted. No matter how you make me a father, I will be happy because I will have my Omega. Do you understand me?” his tone was forceful at the end, trying to get me to understand.

My eyes go wide and I throw my arms around him and sob. He pulls me into his lap. I rub my face along the scent glands on his chest, and let it flow over me. I feel movement behind me, and suddenly my back is very warm and the scent of falling rain, cut grass, and summer sun hits me like a wave. Castiel smells like the safest, warmest, summer night and I think I’m in love already. 

I breathe deeply and I feel rumbling bubble up from both of them. It makes my mind melt and the muscles at my core clench around nothing. Slick begins to puddle out of me and make a mess of Dean’s lap. I turn red from head to toe.

“I think my girl likes you, Cas. I don’t think that’s just for me” he says as he scents the air. 

I giggle. “Dean, can… can he stay for…. I want you to knot me but I want him in the room with us. Because as soon as you are done knotting and claiming me, I want him to take a turn. I think I need both of you. I.... When I scented him. He felt like sunshine and warmth and home. And I don’t want him to leave.” I bury my face in Dean’s chest again, my face turning red.

Castiel growls low in his throat and runs his nose along my scent gland along my back and trails his nose against my shoulder and nestles against the scent gland at my throat. I shiver and turn my face towards his, where he captures my mouth in the most perfect of ways. I can taste Dean’s mouth on his lips and I hum in approval as I open my mouth and let his warm tongue ease in. I moan as his tongue plays with mine. His fingers trail down to my hips and he lifts me slightly. 

I go to break the kiss but he doesn’t let me. I feel Dean shift underneath me and Castiel slowly eases me back down, and I groan into Castiel’s mouth as Dean’s throbbing cock stretches me open. The deep burn of it causing me to drip for him. Castiel finally lets my mouth go as he helps me move my hips against Dean’s. We both moan at the sensation of the head brushing against my cervix and then the natural bumps and ridges from his veins rubbing against everything else on the inside. I cum almost immediately, clenching around his cock like my life depended on it.

Castiel doesn’t let go, but I feel a whoosh of air and I can smell him more deeply now. He is between Dean’s feet and I can feel the heat of his bare chest easing closer to mine. When his skin touches mine, Dean leans forward and they kiss… and I swear both their eyes started to glow a little. I could see a faint blue glow at the seam of their eyelids, where they closed. With every stroke of Dean’s cock, I could see their mouths working against each other. I let out a deep moan again, at the sight of it. I become breathless as my clit brushes against Dean’s body and I have two orgasm back to back.

Before I could stop myself, I utter one word, “Alphas”, and with that one word, they break their kiss. Deep rumblings that start low in both their bellies vibrate against me and the sounds move through their bodies and up out of their mouths. This causes me to whine and I tilt my head up, and sweep my hair away from my neck, to give them both better access. 

Before I take my next breath, there is a mouth on each of my scent glands on my neck. When Dean’s mouth meets my gland, he thrusts up even harder into my body, causing me to cry out and clench around him. I can feel his knot starting to swell. Castiel’s hands still on my hips, moving me up and down Dean’s length, making the two of us meet in the middle of the thrust.

My orgasms wash over me like a wave of molten lava. I’ve never orgasmed so many times in a row. They are starting to run together. I can’t tell where one ends and another begins and I don’t want it to ever stop.  Just as I think I can’t take anymore, my voice going horse from all the noise I am making, Dean’s knot catches on my opening. With one hard thrust, he presses it past my tender lips, spilling inside me. I feel so full, and it triggers a very powerful orgasm. One so rich and full of pleasure my vision goes dark. He and I both bite each other at the same time, making sure I end up on the side that doesn’t bare Castiel’s mark and we both draw blood.

The burn of it sears through my veins like it was quenching a thirst I never knew I had. I feel him in every cell. Rewriting my very DNA. I am HIS. ALL HIS. His tongue caresses the wound and this triggers an aftershock, squeezing his knot’s base, causing him to twitch. A strangled noise comes out of his mouth and I know he’s spilled in me again.

I make a sound something similar to a purr and I curl into him, enjoying the mixing of our scents. Because Castiel has claimed him before me, I can smell that whatever part of Castiel that wrote itself into Dean has become part of me a little. I can’t wait until he claims me and the scent becomes fully realized. I whine at the thought of it, bucking my hips a little in anticipation.

“Omega, if you don’t stop doing that, my knot won’t go down and I will cum again” his voice is strained.

I get a wicked look on my face and I buck my hips again, causing my walls to tug on his knot. I gently pace myself, as the heat in my core builds up again. I can tell he’s enjoying himself. A lustful look crosses my eyes and I bare my teeth and growl at him. I can feel my own muscles in my core bulge a little. The tiniest hint that my illness has altered my presented self. They wrap around his knot as I move my hips some more. He tilts his head, submitting to me, showing me the mark I just left on him. I latch on to it and suck gently. He whines deeply. As I grind my hips into his, I can feel his knot hitting my g-spot… but I also feel the tip of his cock brushing the entrance to my cervix, causing me to see stars. My body almost craving the sensation like a drug.

Before he can move his hand to my clit, I feel Castiel’s hand snake around my hip and the pads of his fingers find my bundle of nerves. At this point I was so turned on that it was standing very hard. He rubs circles, in a pace that matches the movement of my hips and I growl deeply in my throat. Castiel also growls, but it wasn’t one of intimidation and ownership. It was one of lust. I wasn’t questioning or challenging his claim on Dean. My growl let him know we were sharing as equals. 

His mouth finds my unmarked shoulder and he sucks on my scent gland. This sends me over the edge, squeezing down on Dean’s knot with my own ring of strong muscles in my opening. We both cum at the same time. I feel him spill inside me again. If it weren’t for both of being tied together, there’d be a huge mess under us. I go limp against him, breathing heavy.

As we catch our breaths, Castiel trails light kisses up and down my back, murmuring under his breath in a language I can’t understand. It makes me feel safe and warm.

The air in the room is filled with the heavy scent of the three of us and it feels like the best place to be. Feeling his heartbeat against my cheek is making my eyelids heavy. I try to fight it, but I fall asleep in Dean’s arms, his knot still buried deep inside me. The last thing I hear before I fall completely under is the sound of him quietly laughing under his breath. It sounds like music to my ears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is the life's blood that keeps me going!


	7. Bad Moon Rising, Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean quietly revels in his bond with (Y/n), and (Y/n) seems to become more and more comfortable with the idea of having two Alphas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place immediately after the last one, with hardly any time passing.

**Dean POV**

All I could do was laugh as she slowly fell asleep while my knot was still swollen inside her. It was the hottest thing I have ever experienced with a woman, outside of sex itself. The part of me that wanted to see her gorgeously soft belly swell with pups was revelling at the fact that I had spilled into her three fucking times, and that she was sitting on my lap, knot buried deep inside, cock slit pressed against the opening of her cervix. I know I filled her womb. Even with a knot, if it hadn’t gotten inside, there’d be a lot more of my seed seeping out of her and there’s hardly any dribbling out. I feel like a proud stud.

Cas just smirks as this thought crosses my mind. “Oh hush you, let me have this” I make a face at him. He raises his hands in submission, with a grin on his face.

My knot is not going down anytime soon and it doesn’t help that she has a ring of muscles like a female alpha, squeezing me. I actually really like the way it feels. I thought I wouldn't but it feels really good. I can feel her heartbeat through it, which is really comforting.

Cas helps me get comfortable so I can nap while we wait. I have a feeling it's going to be a while. She only stirs one time, while Cas helps me move down the bed so I can lay down… and that was when my hips lifted off the bed and moved my knot inside her… it made her gasp in her sleep and her muscles fluttered around me and I thought I was going to die all over again.

God she feels so good wrapped around me. Not only my dick, but having her laying on top of me like this, curled around my body. She so beautiful and soft and the smell of her… and how I can smell myself and Cas coming from her. I could die right now, and I’d be happy.

* * *

After, what feels like hours, we both wake up. My knot, thankfully, went down sometime while we were both snoring. Before either of us could move, Cas has a warm, wet washcloth in his hand. He hands it to me while he helps (Y/n) move from my lap. She and I both groan when I finally slide out of her warm wet heat. I hand the cloth to Cas and he gently cleans her then tends to me.

She and I both make the same whimpering sounds, being so sensitive, from being locked together for so long. Cas just smiles and keeps moving. I reach out and grab the back of his neck, my finger brushing the mark on his neck, and I bring his face to mine. Our lips meet and the scent of _love_ and _gratitude_ swirl around us.

A deep appreciative purr rumbles up from his throat. The sound causes me to whine under my breath. He growls a little and (Y/n) whimpers under her breath, in a needy way, having been caught in the middle. I can tell she already feels like he’s her Alpha and it warms my heart.

I get up to order us all some food. Cas rarely eats. He likes to share and participate. I hear a whine from behind me while I shuffle through the menus on the table, and find a Chinese place that’s open at this hour. I look over my shoulder at my two mates, and (Y/n) is laying on the bed, arms spread open, trying to get Cas to lay down with her.

“Cas, man, shed some clothes and comfort your Omega. Look at her, she looks like she’s about to cry. Don’t leave her waiting”. I smile at him. He squints at me, but there’s a smile on his lips.

He had gotten dressed while we slept. He snaps his fingers and is down to his boxers. He lifts the sheet and crawls in next to (Y/n). She nuzzles against his chest, huffs out a deep breath, and licks the scent glands under her nose. Cas shivers. It really is a sight to see him like that. Coming undone for an Omega. He is sorta like that with me, but we share an equal Alpha role. Only being dominant when the other needs it. Which is rarely.

I order one of everything that isn’t spicy, and put some pants on. I also call Sam to check in with him. He informs me that he had to move rooms because the scent coming from ours was just too much for him to bare and he couldn’t stand the scent of his brother having sex. I laughed. He wasn’t amused. He also said that he’d be over in the morning to share the information he’d gathered that day, about the case.

While Cas and (Y/n) get to know each other, sharing whispers and scenting each other, I move around the room and clean up a bit. I gather up all the dirty clothes and put them in a laundry bag, and pile up the used towels and washcloths next to the door for housekeeping to pick them up when we leave.

While I’m doing this, my foot hits a small bag that was under the edge of the bed. It rattles. Then it occurs to me that I haven’t seen (Y/n) take any medications the whole time I’ve been here and it’s already almost midnight. I’ve been here since early morning.

“Hey, (Y/n)?” I hold up what is clearly her medicine bag. “Do you need to take any of these? I haven’t seen you take any meds all day. And I’m worried I caused you to miss a dose.”

Her eyes go wide and she takes the bag out of my hand. “Oh fucking shit… Yeah I totally forgot my morning and bedtime doses. No wonder my joints ache…. Cas, can you refill my glass of water?”

I sit down on the bed and watch her lay out the bottles and a container that is labeled for the week, with sections for morning and night. There are a lot of bottles. Cas and I both watch her as she opens the weekly organizer and then opens each bottle and drops pills into each slot and closes the lids. She explains the various medications and vitamins and why she takes them. Some are for her pain, some are for the PCOS. Some are to try and help regulate her heat.

Finally, she grabs the evening dose for today and dumps it into her hand. There has to be something like 10 pills in her hand.. Or more. She pops the whole lot into her mouth, and drinks them down. She opens one bottle that she hadn’t even touched the whole time, pulls one of the very small pills out and takes that also.

“That one is for acute pain so I don’t put it in with the rest. It's a ‘take as needed’ sort of medication” she explains, when I tilt my head at her in question. “You can look at all the bottles and stuff and read them, if you want. I have nothing to hide. I told you, this is how I stay healthy enough to continue to hunt. I might feel pain, on a daily basis, but this also means my threshold for pain is much higher, and I still have a lot of strength.” She grins.. “I bet I could lift you, if I really wanted to, even if do you tower over me.”

I don’t doubt that for a minute. But I’m hungry and I don’t want to push her so soon after her heat has started. I smile at her, instead. _Concerned pride_ sorta rolls off me.

The food finally arrived and we sorted through it. It was a touching moment. The three of us sitting here and sharing food. Feeding each other, laughing and joking like we’ve all known each other for years, rather than (Y/n) just coming into our lives just today. This is how it's supposed to be.

* * *

After the food is eaten and the leftovers put away, we all lounge around on the bed, with the TV on, playing softly in the background. (Y/n) seems lost in thought.

“Sweetheart, what’s going on in that pretty head of your’s?” I ask.

She taps her chin, with her head tilted a little, before answering. “I was just thinking. When the two of you kissed…” She pauses and blushes deeply. I can smell the arousal coming off her at the thought of it. It makes Cas and I both smile wide at her response. I reach out and squeeze her hand to encourage her to continue.

She clears her throat. “Ok, when you kissed, I sorta saw this light coming from both of your eyes. I was wondering what that was, and what it felt like.”

Cas answers this question. “That, (Y/n), was my grace. I like to touch Dean with it when we are intimate. It connects us more. I didn’t touch you with it, except to bring your fever down while you were in the bathtub, because I reserve that for my mate. Once I claim you, you will experience my grace.”

“As far as how it feels… well, that’s something you will have to see for yourself. It is beyond anything you’ve ever experienced before.” I smirk at her.

She seemed satisfied with the answer. I can feel that she’s really looking forward to feeling what it's like. I don’t blame her. I love that feeling.

We spend the rest of the night talking. Cas and I both answering questions about ourselves and our relationship to each other. It is the most I’ve opened up to anyone in a very long time, aside from Cas.

At about 3am, (Y/n) yawns and curls up in the center of the bed. Before she drifts off to sleep, I hear her whisper, “Can the both of you get naked and curl around me? We can’t nest here and I want to sleep in a nest right now.”

Cas and I exchange glances. I can’t believe how accepting she is of Cas and me. From the second she smelled him, she was on board with us being a unit. And I couldn’t be happier. I kick off my pants and Cas sheds his boxers. We get situated around (Y/n). Making sure that we touch some part of us on her, so she can smell us both equally while she sleeps.

Just before we get completely comfortable, she sits up. “Wait. I need to do something first.” Before either of us could respond, she leans over and kisses me deeply. Slotting her mouth against mine and moving my lips open with her’s, she caresses her tongue against mine. We melt against each other. Just before things take a steamy turn, she lets me go, gives me one last light and  tender kiss on the lips and then turns to face Cas. She seems to do the same to him. He doesn’t hold back and moans into her mouth. He's first to let go and they tenderly kiss on the lips one last time before she settles back into the bed.

We get comfortable and drift off to sleep. I know that Cas doesn’t sleep, but he will lay with me and sometimes we share my dreams. Tonight was no different. Our three shared dreams were tender, loving, and hopeful for what the future might bring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is the life's blood that keeps me going!


End file.
